Modern websites allow a user to accomplish a myriad of tasks online from the user's computing device whether the device be a laptop, desktop, smartphone, tablet, or otherwise. These tasks may include retrieving information, purchasing items, creating content, communicating with other users, or any other online activity. While a website allows a user to accomplish one or more tasks, the website does not allow for multiple users to have the same experience without those users present at the same computing device.
To address the above issue, co-browsing systems exist that allow multiple devices to view interactions with a website across the multiple devices. However, in some situations, a user on a co-browsing session may not want other users on the co-browsing session to interact with the website being presented in the session. For example, the website may include a form requesting information from one of the user's and that user may not want other users on the co-browsing session to enter that information on their behalf.